Phabien
Description The mother of Arahadord and Zerehedord Hellbane, Phabien wass a quiet, solitary woman who lived her days alone. Though it has been some time since she had been considered a threat by the residents of Hellbane Manor, she was still considered an enemy by the family, considering her past deeds and her lack of regret. Even so, she had been known to aid the Hellbanes in times of crisis and had even sought aid from them (though most reluctantly). Phabien sacrificed herself deactivating a mana bomb brought to Quel'Thalas by Leramar Darksun. See also: Valdemine History Thousands of years ago, shortly following the war against the trolls, Phabien managed to found a good relationship with the Lord of Hellbane Manor (which was at the time located in Stromguard Keep), Lucriron Hellbane I. She was quickly hired to teach much of the family in the ways of magic. Her strict regime of study in both theory and practice helped to turn out some of the worlds most notable wizards and sorcerers. She stayed with the family for almost 200 years until the family fractued and spread across the Eastern Kingdoms. Approxamately thirty years before the fall of Stormwind City, Phabien was once again hired by the Hellbane family. This time he was hired by Lord Horath Hellbane of Elwynn Forest to teach his twin sons, Edmund and Alabaster. Initially, the twins proved to be frustraingly dificult to teach. Before long, however, they began to show true progress. As Alabaster reached adulthood, he and Phabien began a romantic affair that was for some time secret. When Lord Horath Hellbane was tragically killed during a journey to Stormwind City, Alabaster and Phabien decided to marry. The marriage was a happy one to begin with. Together, they had two sons of their own; Zerehedord being born twenty years before the first wall and Arahadord following six years later. She did attempt to teach Zerehedord magic at one point, believing that he had a closer connection to the Sunwell than Arahadord did. But she gave up when he failed to show absolutely no progress. This was due likely to the fact that the boy simply had no interest in learning magic and instead wanted to become a paladin. While the second war was raging in the north, Phabien and Edmund were beginning to grow restless of Alabaster's reign as the Lord of Hellbane Manor. For the past six years, they had been forced into hiding due to the Orcish occupation of Elwynn Forest and the surrounding regions. Phabien had grown jealous of her husband's power, believing that the greatest of mages should have been high elves exclusively. At the same time, Edmund had become jealous of the influence his brother had. They had a common goal: Kill Alabaster and destroy Hellbane Manor. Alabaster died in the fire that engulfed Hellbane Manor. Arahadord survived the inferno and disappeared for many years. Zerehedord had not been there at the time. Phabien then aided Edmund in reforging his spell blade into a rune blade. They parted here, never to see one another again. Following the third war and the fall of the Sunwell, Phabien became a founding member of the Darksun Covenant, lead by Lord Leramar Darksun. When the blood elves became part of the Horde, they used this as a cover to launch a series of attacks on the New Hellbane Manor, located in Ironforge City. Phabien had informed her master that her younger son possessed the spell blade that he himself created, the Burning Edge. She aided his single minded efforts to reclaim the blade for many months, but failed. Before the covenant could execute their final plan against Hellbane Manor, their spire was unexpectedly destroyed by Zerehedord Hellbane - who was now himself becoming a death knight after an encounter with Edmund. Every single member of the covenant died at Zerehedord's hands. Only Phabien and Leramar were spared upon the condition that Phabien turned Leramar in and confessed to her own recent crimes. Phabien did so and was exiled from Quel'Thalas as a result. Due to her recent efforts at the Argent Tournament, however, she has been absolved of all her crimes and has been allowed to return to Silvermoon City. Aquanorius Phabien's elemental familiar - dubbed Aquanorius - was obtained during Phabien's time in the Darksun Covenant. She stole Atlus' water elemental totem in an attempt to unlocking the secret to his power. Summoning Aquanorius with the totem was something she achieved accidentally. Ever since that fateful day, Aquanorius has served the Arch Mage in and out of combat. Recently, with Atlus' assistance, she has been able to bind Aquanorius to the physical plain indefinitely. The Darksun Covenant For several years following the Scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas, Phabien served the Darksun Covenant faithfully as one of Lord Leramar Darksun's lieutenants. Answerable only to Lord Darksun himself, she was granted almost complete control over the Leramar's minions. It was at his command that she carried out several attempts to obtain the Burning Edge - the enchanted blade in the possession of Arahadord Hellbane in Lord Darksun's name. Phabien tried - and each time failed - on many occasions to obtain the weapon: *Phabien enlisted a group of mercenaries known as the Winterlight Brotherhood to find the Burning Edge and kill Arahadord. Instead, Arahadord killed their leader - Darotan Winterlight - with the assistance of Leriqite and the Timbermaw Furbolgs. *Phabien captured Leriqite - who had married Arahadord by this time - and held her ransom. This plan failed because it happened to coincide with the fall of the Exodar and Arahadord had Atlus' assistance. *Phabien lured Atlus to a lake in Terrokar Forest and froze him in place. She sent one of the Darksun Disciples disguised as Atlus to infiltrate Hellbane Manor and simply take the Burning Edge. This plan failed when the impostor was exposed and Atlus was freed. *Phabien was planning one final attempt when Zerehedord and Hellcroft attacked the Darksun Spire. This plan was abandoned as a result. In the present day, Phabien now sees Lord Darksun as the fraud he had been all along. The power he had promised his disciples has never been delivered. However, Phabien still wishes to obtain the Burning Edge. Knowing this, it could be speculated that she never truly intended to claim the Burning Edge in Lord Darksun's name but rather as her own. Phabien's Demise A day after the cataclysm had struck, Phabien had followed Leramar to Quel'Thalas in order to retrieve Atlus. She did so, but not without Leramar noticing. Wishing to avenge Ra'Moraen's death, Phabien challenged Leramar to a duel to the death and Leramar accepted. Though the battle was a long and exhausting one, Leramar was ultimately defeated when Phabien summoned an Avatar of Vengeance. She then went on to deactivate the mana bomb that Leramar had brought to Quel'Thalas, believing that had she done nothing, the mana bomb would have destroyed all of Quel'Thalas. However, doing so costed her a great deal. As she absorbed all of the power the mana bomb had unto herself, all of her mana was burned at once, resulting in her death. 'Coldbringer' The creator of the Hellbane family participated in 'NaNoWriMo 2009' - a competition in the spirit of charity in which writers are challenged to write a novel of at least 50000 words in the month of November. His 2009 entry, 'World of Warcraft: Blood of the Hellbanes', featured Phabien as one of the antagonists of the story. In 2010, the creator returned to NaNoWriMo with the prequel to his 2009 entry, 'World of Warcraft: Coldbringer'. 2775 years before the first war. Lucriron Hellbane I of Arathor, the man who would one day become known as the Hellbane Patriarch, is the head of a small war unit known as the Hellbane Brigade. Consisting entirely of members of his own family, Lucriron has lead them into many victories in war against the other human tribes. '' ''Now, with the Troll War descending upon them, Lucriron will gain an unlikely ally from the north. A woman who will be both their salvation and damnation. Her name is Phabien Coldbringer. Based on events occurring in lore of Blizzard Entertainment's MMORPG, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft: Coldbringer is the untold story of how Phabien Coldbringer rose to reverence amongst the Hellbane family before she eventually spelled their destruction. Trivia *Before being transferred from Thorium Brotherhood to Moon Guard, Phabien's name was spelled 'Fabien'. *In early concepts of the character, Phabien was Leriqite's sister. *Phabien was the only Horde character involved with the Hellbane story line. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Mage